


Boyfriend Material

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Prompt Fic, jean is a nerd, like hella bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what my shirt is made out of?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 10 - jean x marco (attack on titan)
> 
> prompt - bad pickup lines
> 
> no one can ever tell me that jean isn't the kind of guy that uses lame pickup lines to get dates ok he's a gay baby nerd  
> i got all of the pickup lines from [here](http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html) because i can't think of any myself, edited them a little to fit in with the dialogue. or rather with what i wanted, hahahhaha.
> 
> this one's short but i still think it's pretty good, please enjoy!!

Marco felt the bed sink as Jean settled down beside him, his eyes never leaving his book. Jean matched his position, laying on his stomach and propping his body up with his elbows, bumping their shoulders together. “Hey, Marco.”

He couldn’t help but smirk – Jean had no patience whatsoever, and was likely bored now that his boyfriend had his nose buried in his book. “Yes, Jean?” He replied, turning his head a little in Jean’s direction but still not letting his eyes stray from the page.

It seemed that Jean hadn’t actually formulated a response, so he kept quiet for a minute until he managed to think of something. He looked at Marco curiously. “Do you know what my shirt is made of?”

Marco blinked, attention successfully caught. “What?” he asked incredulously, eyes leaving his book for a moment but before he could even comprehend what had been said Jean was smiling, bumping their shoulders together playfully.

“Boyfriend material,” he answered lightly, looking rather pleased with himself.

Feeling his face heat up Marco looked away briefly, second-hand embarrassment flooding over him. “We’re already dating, Jean,” he mumbled, shaking his head a little, and Jean just laughed.

“I never knew angels could fly this low,” he continued, turning to rest on his side. He was watching Marco with a piercing stare, and he could feel his cheeks growing warmer by the second.

“Stop it,” he tried it a weak voice, betraying his amusement, and it made Jean smile wider.

He rolled a little when Jean leaned forward, only giving the other an excuse to climb on top of him. His book poked into his side uncomfortably, but he didn’t have a chance to worry about that. “You look cold,” Jean murmured, “Wanna use me as a blanket?”

“J-Jean…” Marco stuttered, bracing his hands against his firm chest and turning his head to the side. It only exposed the fact that the blush had spread down to his neck. “Really, stop it…”

His complete and utter embarrassment seemed to be the aim here, because Jean just pressed on. “Do you have a map?” he asked when Marco cautiously looked up at him. “I’m just getting lost in your eyes…”

That one struck a chord, and Marco shivered softly, closing his eyes for a second; when he opened them again Jean’s face was closer, his smile wider. “Jean—”

“Do you have a sunburn or are you always this hot?”

“I’m not really that hot—”

“There isn’t a word in the dictionary for how good you look.”

“O-Oh my god—”

“Your body is sixty-five percent water, and I’m thirsty.”

“Jean really, stop—”

“You’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line—”

“—Jean!”

By the time Marco managed to stop him from speaking the sandy-blonde on top of him was shaking with laughter. He scowled up at him, skin completely red and burning hot, and something in between fury and self-consciousness churned in his stomach. Jean watched him carefully, still snickering quietly, and Marco had no idea how he was supposed to respond. What was all that even about? “First of all,” he started in a level voice, “you don’t need to use pickup lines on me, we’re already dating.” This seemed to amuse Jean even more, but he didn’t say anything, simply nodded and smiled. “Second of all, you can’t say that they work if they just make me flustered and embarrassed!”

Jean quirked an eyebrow, leaning down a little to rest his chin on Marco’s chest. “Why not?”

Marco frowned. “Well—Because… It’s just that—” he started but Jean cut him off with a roar of laughter, clutching at his arms as he tried to control himself. The frown on Marco’s face became agitated. “I can’t be flattered and dying of embarrassment at the same time!”

It took a few moments but Jean finally managed to calm his laughter, breathing heavily into the brunette’s chest. He stayed silent like that, long enough that Marco thought he might’ve actually fallen asleep, until his voice piped up brightly.

“What time do you have to be back in heaven—?”

“— _Jean_!”


End file.
